ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Darth Vader (Injustice 2 DLC)
Darth Vader is a DLC Guest Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Origins Born a Force-sensitive child slave in Tatooine until he was recruited by Qui-Gon Jinn after winning a Podrace, Anakin Skywalker was once an aspiring Jedi, who swore to defend the Republic from the Separatist threat and bring balance to the Force. However, his conflicted loyalty between his personal life and his duties as a Jedi made him an easy target to be corrupted by the Sith Lord: Darth Sidious. Turning against his fellow Jedi, Anakin was lured over to the Dark Side and battled against his former teacher: Obi-Wan Kenobi. Barely surviving the hellish flames of Mustafar, Anakin was transformed into a new weapon for the Dark Side and their Galactic Empire: Darth Vader. Now, Vader commands the Empire’s fleets, scouring any enemies of the Dark Side. In ''Injustice 2'' During the pursuit for members of the Rebel Alliance, Vader ended up caught up in the war between the Green Lantern Corps and Brainiac's spawns in Raxus Prime. Overhearing of the events on Earth, Darth Sidius was convinced of the superior resources the Empire would need to bring the galaxy to its knees, and eventually sent Vader to Earth to seek these resources, which are in the hands of both Superman's Regime and Grodd's Society as well as Brainiac. Gear Head Torso Arms Legs In Game Scenes Intro * Approach (first to talk): Vader walks towards his opponent with two Stormtroopers standing next to him as Vader talks to the opponent. After his opponent speaks, he dismisses the Stormtroopers and ignites his light-saber. * Challenged (second to talk): Vader walks out of a shadowed area as he is heard breathing and faces his opponent. He responds to the approaching opponent as he ignites his lightsaber. Post-Round Stance Wager Clash Vader blocks with his lightsaber. If the wager is successful, Vader will Force-Choke his opponent and slam him/her in the ground. Character Select Attack Vader slashes his opponent with his lightsaber. Round Won Pose Vader retracts his lightsaber and folds his arms while saying "You are no match to the Dark Side." or "A child's play. And a waste of my time." Defeated Pose Vader lays on his knees exhausted. His dying breaths from Return of a Jedi are heard. Outro Vader force chokes the fourth wall, making cracks in it and quickly slices it in half with his lightsaber. Move Set Combos * Chosen One * Fallen Order * Lost Hope * Dark Jedi * Qui-Gon's Ashes * Obi-Wan's Failure * Padmé's Tears Special Moves * Force Choke: Darth Vader uses the Force to strangle his opponent. Meter Burn has Vader lift the foe up and choke him/her longer before stabbing him/her with his lightsaber. * Stormtrooper: Vader summons a Stormtrooper, who runs in and fires a blaster gun at his foe. Meter Burn has the trooper fire multiple shoots. * Force Push: Vader pushes the foe back with a burst of the Force. Meter Burn adds in a second burst. * Djem-So: Darth Vader does a quick slash combo. * Force Slam: Vader leaps towards his opponent and slams him/her in the ground while empaling him/her with his lightsaber. Meter Burn allows Vader to empale the opponent three more times. * Straight Lightsaber Throw: Vader throws his lightsaber towards the opponent. It can also be done in the air. The Meter Burn version causes the lightsaber to hit twice on the rebound. ** Up Lightsaber Throw: Vader throws his lightsaber into the air. ** Down Lightsaber Throw (Air): Vader throws his lightsaber down at his opponent while in the air. Grab Vader draws the foe with the Force to impale him/her on his lightsaber before he fires a force burst which launches him/her off. Character Trait :Dark Rage: Vader uses the Force to boost his attack power. The trait becomes more effective depending on how much damage Vader has sustained. Super-Move :Revenge of the Sith: Vader grapples his foe with the Force. Then, he slams him/her five times in the ground before strangling him/her with Force Choke. Then, he summons a Stormtrooper, who fires at the opponent with a blaster gun, and a Shadow Guard, who leaps towards the opponent and empales him/her with his lightsaber. Then, Vader pulls the opponent towards himself and empales him/her with his lightsaber. Then, Vader blasts his opponent with a Force Maelstrom. Intro Quotes/Approaches Aquaman Atom Atrocitus [[Aya (Injustice Guest)|'Aya']] Bane Batman Darth Vader: "Earth will submit to the Empire." Batman: "Tempting, but no." Darth Vader: "Perhaps defeat will change your mind." Batman: "Who is it under the mask?" Darth Vader: "The Galaxy's true Dark Knight." Batman: "You're dangerously deluded." Bizarro Black Adam Black Canary Black Lightning Black Manta [[Blaze the Cat (Injustice Guest)|'Blaze the Cat']] Blue Beetle [[Blue Falcon (Injustice Guest)|'Blue Falcon']] Brainiac Captain Cold Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Darkseid Deadshot Doctor Fate Donatello [[Duck Dodgers (Injustice Guest)|'Duck Dodgers']] Enchantress Firestorm Flash Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) Harley Quinn Hellboy Himself [[Infinite (Injustice Guest)|'Infinite']] Joker Leonardo Michelangelo Poison Ivy [[Queen Bee (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Queen Bee']] Raiden Raphael Red Hood Riddler Robin Scarecrow [[Shadow the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)|'Shadow the Hedgehog']] [[Silver the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)|'Silver the Hedgehog']] [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest)|'Sonic the Hedgehog']] [[Star Sapphire (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Star Sapphire']] [[Stargirl (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Stargirl']] Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Superman (One-Earth Regime) Darth Vader: "What good is brute strength against a Sith Lord?" Superman: "My power is still unrivaled." Darth Vader: "Not for much longer." Superman: "You’re leaving Earth. Now!" Darth Vader: "Like your Regime, Earth will submit to the Empire." Superman: "My fists have a better idea." Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Swamp Thing [[Terra (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Terra']] [[Wildcat (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Wildcat']] Wonder Woman Darth Vader: "You are no match for the Dark Side." Wonder Woman: "A beast like you doesn't scare me." Darth Vader: "I will break your pride." Wonder Woman: "Your mind tricks won't harm me." Darth Vader: "With just my lightsaber, I will end you. Wonder Woman: "You suffer a sad delusion." Wager Clash Quotes Multiverse Ending Narrating Quote Images Used Category:Characters Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Dictators Category:Tyrants Category:Sith Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side